gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Eco Calore
|image=Eco.jpg |unnamed character=No |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Anno Domini |status=Alive |birthdate=2277 |age=30 00F, 35 00I, 37 2314 |hair=Red |eye=Grey |affiliation=Celestial Being, Fereshte, |occupation=Gundam Meister |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00F~1~20, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I~6~12, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314~1, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record }} is a fictional character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, Eco serves as the spare Gundam Meister for Celestial Being's Fereshte. Personality & Character Eco overall is a petty, insecure, imbecilic, childish, egotistical, and unconfident person in nature. He likes to showoff and prove he's better, often to be proven wrong and try to retort with something clever, but only to be defeated in such debates. He's a supporter of Aeolia Schenberg's ideals. He would righteously defend those who would say otherwise to Celestial Being's cause. Eco seems to relish in his past accomplishments or at least dwell upon his past by wearing a replica AEU uniform; it's unconfirmed if he's even a former officer of the AEU. Skills & Abilities Eco is a trained MS pilot and air/space craft pilot. It's unknown if he was an MS pilot for AEU, but he received training in piloting in Gundams and various support craft for CB. He was originally selected as a candidate to pilot the GN-001 Gundam Exia, however he was deemed sub-par to Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei; it's debatable if that truly was the case since it was known that Ribbons Almark tampered with Veda's files to lock-in Setsuna's candidacy as a Gundam Meister to one of the third generation Gundams. After joining Fereshte, Veda approved him as Meister to the second generation Meisters as shadow MS support to the Ptolemy group. Fellow Meister Fon Spaak likes to make fun of Eco by comparing him to Setsuna, often explaining why Setsuna's grasp of battle tactics alone make him the better Meister. History Early Days Not much is known about Eco's past. It's only suggestive he's affiliated to the AEU as a former MS pilot; there has yet to be any proof that. Joining Celestial Being Like all members, Eco was approved by Veda to be part of Celestial Being; it's unknown how was Eco selected nor his reasons for becoming part of the organization. It's presumed Eco was selected for his MS piloting potential as part of the line-up of third generation Gundams. Ultimately, he was deemed sub-par to Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei and have since been transferred to Fereshte as a reserve meister and support pilot (much to his dismay). Fereshte Shadow Operations Since there was only one GN Drive for all of the GNY series Gundam to share and since Fon is a better pilot than him. Eco mostly did since his transferred to Fereshte was being a staff and support for the team. Aftermath With the need for 0 Gundam's GN Drive for 00 Gundam's development, Fereshte can no longer properly operate their program. Fereshte was ultimately disbanded, having most of its members reassigned into Celestial Being's various resource satellites for MS development and coordination. Eco's future and fate is unknown until his return in 00V Gundam 00V Eco Carole returns in 00V where was seen piloting the repaired Gundam Astraea Type F2 which has now been modified to operate without an original GN Drive after it was abandoned by Fon on the moon. The unit is after being launched in order to test out the GN hammer developed by Sherilyn. The GN hammer has a new material in the spikes making it more effective against other mobile suits. Then Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole testing of the GN hammer, but he was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat. Relationships Celestial Being ;Gundam Meisters :;Setsuna F. Seiei ;Fereshte :;Chall Acustica :;Fon Spaak :;Sherilyn Hyde :;Hanayo :;Hayana :;Hixar Fermi Picture Gallery Notes References Gundam 00F Hanayo Eco Calore.jpg|Gundam 00F - Eco Calore w/ Hanayo External Links *Eco Calore on Wikipedia (scroll down)